elsewhereworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Carolyn Pelfrey
.]] Carolyn Pelfrey is a character created by J.P. Leck as part of his Endless Elsewhere multimedia meta-narrative. She first appeared in the radio play "The Red Mass" and has appeared in a total of eight Endless Elsewhere stories. She is portrayed on film, in radio plays, and in photographic novels by Julia Leslie. Appearances "The Red Mass" Carolyn is offered as a vessel for the spirit of Thaddeus Boone, but when she is rescued by Violet and Ryan Tolliver, she is found to be complicit in the ritual. The Roman Carolyn and her lone acolyte, Lucas Dawalt, endeavor to complete the ritual interrupted in "The Red Mass." They are discovered, too late, by Det. Alex Heaney who arrests Lucas while Carolyn escapes with a passing Infernaleer. "The Acolytes" Now possessed by a demonic presence from the ritual performed in The Roman, Carolyn uses her Infernaleer acolytes to attack Det. Alex Heaney and Det. Keith Sorrels as they were eating at Joe's Diner. "The Invoked" While attempting to put a stop to the impending attack on Circle City that Carolyn set in motion while possessed, Violet, Ryan, Alex, and Keith encounter the girl squatting in the old Boonies compound outside of town. "The Unclosing Eye" In need of a lead while tracking down a missing arcane text stolen by a member of the Boonies cult, Keith Sorrels tracks down Carolyn, who is able to provide him with the information he needs. "The Non-Man" Carolyn is seen working behind the counter at Cafe, a local Circle City coffee shop. When Margo Fletcher seems to recognize her, Carolyn quickly deflects, not wanting her past life as a cult leader to be exposed. The Devil Doll After Adam Bomb's video all about Carolyn, the former cultist seeks out Keith Sorrels, who offers her a job with the Unclosing Eye Detective Agency. After tracking down and subduing a devil doll in a Circle City antique shop, Carolyn accepts his offer. She is later seen assisting Keith in the disposal of a vampire in Circle City Cemetery. Before being called into action, she is seen reading the Codex Reclusione Alio in Oculo. "The Colonnades" As a member of the Unclosing Eye Detective Agency, Carolyn is seen spearheading the rescue of Ryan Tolliver from an out-of-state hospital. While tracking down the location of lost detective Alex Heaney, Carolyn uses her expertise in ley lines and the occult to locate Heaney's likely whereabouts. References "The Demoniac" While interviewed by Brian Pollydore of The Vigilante, Ryan Tolliver recounts his involvement in breaking Carolyn out of prison and arranging for her exorcism. The Should-Not-Be Feeling guilty for making a criminal out of Ryan Tolliver, a fugitive Carolyn leaves his house for a safer hideout, but not before leaving him a note alerting him to the presence of the police staking out his residence. "The Supernatural City" Before being cut off by Ray Kadera, Violet mentions to Ryan that Carolyn is the ultimate cause of the evil she needs help thwarting. Category:Character Category:Circle City residents Category:The Unclosing Eye Detective Agency Category:The Boonies cult